Garth, Lilly, Humphrey, Kate, and the Wicked Wolf Witch
by Humphrey Loves Kate
Summary: It was just a story made up for the entertainment of wolves on Halloween... Or was it? Garth, Lilly, Humphrey and Kate hear about a mysterious wolf who lived a perfect life. Everything went downhill for the wolf from there. How far is this wolf willing to go to get her life and her love back? And who's lives will she damage along the way? Will keep you on the edge of your seat!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I decided to get a creative, maybe mix my usual style with a bit of different styles and make an Alpha and Omega Halloween special! I would call it a one-shot but it's going to be two chapters long... Does that make it... A double-shot? Enjoy! This chapter is mostly a background for what is to come in the next chapter... That I should write right now so I can get it up before Halloween is over! See ya in a few minutes, I guess!**

**Enjoy Garth, Lilly, Humphrey, Kate and the Wicked Wolf Witch!  
**

Humphrey and Kate, and Garth and Lilly were young adult wolves. They had been friends for quite some time now. Both of the couples were mates, and their relationship with each other, as far as anyone could tell, was going rather smoothly.

One nice day on the very last day of October the couples were enjoying a peaceful lunch together. The most fun conversation you can imagine was occurring between the four and everyone was equally engaged. Suddenly, Shakey, an omega friend of Humphrey's, came busting into the company. He was out of breath and looked like something had gotten his excitement level much higher than it needed to be.

"Guys! GUYS!" Shakey yelled trying to grab the attention of the four friends. "You'll never believe this!"

Humphrey turned outside of the little group he was enclosed in to see what was going on with Shakey. "Hey Shakey, what's up?" he casually questioned.

"GHOSTS! SPIRITS! AND SOMETHING ABOUT A WITCH WEREWOLF!' Shakey exclaimed excitedly and with a hint of fear disguised in his voice.

"What the heck?" Garth said, his attention suddenly sparked. "What's going on?"

"Well, it is Halloween," Lilly said as she turned her attention to the new group that was forming around Shakey. "That's what you're supposed to think about."

"And good caribou with sugary berry juice on top!" Humphrey blurted out.

Kate followed Lilly over to Shakey and then said, "Do you have a costume idea or something?"

"You guys are missing the point!" Shakey began. "Let me break it down for you.

"A few minutes ago, I met this old wolf, and I didn't catch his name. We made small talk for a few minutes and then he warned me to stay away from the 'Den of the Wicked Wolf Witch of the Western Pack' tonight because it was supposed to be supernaturally active! Of course, I asked him what he meant. So he told me this really long story about the Wolf Witch. He said something that can be summarized like this:

"'Way back when the Western Pack was first founded, there lived a young and happy female wolf named Wren. She was a beautiful jet black wolf! Her life was wonderful and just perfect! She got the perfect guy, always did well at Alpha School and seemed to have the perfect family! As luck would have it, things were not as "perfect" as they seemed.

"'Wren started having sudden emotional attacks right before she and her mate were planning to have a family of their own. Without warning, the female wolf would go into strange trances where she would stare straight into space, completely unaware of reality! These trances would end with a short, quick and sudden scream, and occasionally, if she had been in a trance for much longer than usual, Wren would growl at anyone that was near her. Even worse, Wren never had any ability to remember that she had even been in a trance. Fortunately, the she wolf was informed of her insufficient condition early on and tried to get help. But she did not find it where she thought she would! No matter what Wren tried, counseling, moral support and meditation exercises for example, she could not rid herself of the fits. Naturally, her mate was fearful for her condition. Supposedly, he started trying to get her "help from beyond" without her knowing it. So one day, Wren's mate brought a strange wolf into their den to see if he could help her. The wolf looked so different from normal wolves that Wren got the feeling this wolf was capable of tampering with forces and powers that should have been left alone! At that moment, Wren realized what her emotional attacks were: she had been receiving supernatural visions of the future and sometimes visions of what was going on in the lives of wolves she had never met! Wren perceived that there were two possibilities: she was gifted, or she was cursed!

"'Unfortunately, the strange visitor noticed the look in Wren's eyes and immediately knew that she had discovered what was happening on her own. Without saying a word, he slowly walked out of the den and grabbed a few random slabs of bark. When he came back into the den, the wolf set the bark slabs down in front of Wren…'"

Shakey stopped speaking. He looked up and saw that all four wolves were staring straight at him with wide eyes and shocked expressions written on their faces.

"Well…. Go on! Finish the story!" Humphrey stated.

"Yeah, you HAVE to finish it now! I won't be able to breathe correctly until you do," Garth said.

"I'm sorry, guys! It's just the next part is where everything gets REALLY REALLY weird!" Shakey informed the group.

"Please tell us," Lilly said in an irresistibly sweet voice. Garth smiled at his girl when she said this. He loved her ability to get wolves to agree to do something just by using her adorable voice.

Of course Shakey could not just say "no" to a little, fragile voice like Lilly's! So, he continued.

'"Well, when the weird wolf guy set the bark slates down in front of Wren, there was nothing on them. He looked straight into Wren's eyes, blinked three times and then gestured down to the bark slates. When Wren's mate looked, all he saw was a few slates of bark. When Wren herself took a look she saw… MAGIC SPELLS! Supposedly, only someone with a wolf witch's blood in her or him can see these spells. They aren't on every single bark slate, however, the strange wolf just somehow used magic to put spells on these particular ones when he blinked those three times. Shortly after this, the strange wolf vanished… right into the thin air!

'"Wren didn't touch the spells for years! As a matter of fact, she and her mate left them right where the wolf had set them down in their den! To fight any temptation that would arise, Wren buried the bark slates by throwing mounds of dirt on top of them. She and her mate then found another den and did not even dare to walk near their old one. Wren was not having any more emotional attacks or trances anyway, so why should they get involved in the evil trap of black magic?

"'Things were well with Wren and her mate for several years. But then on one fateful day, Wren's mate developed some sort of sickness. On Halloween night the disease ended his life. Wren was devastated! Her mate had died far before his old age! Even worse, she never did get the chance to start a family with him for fear that something would be wrong with her kids because of her prior emotional attacks. Now all Wren wanted was a second chance! A second chance with her mate! A second chance at starting a family! In short, a second chance on her destroyed "perfect" life! The she wolf didn't want to get too deep into it, but she decided that it would be best for her to dig up the bark slates and attempt a little, tiny, miniscule bit of black magic. Who knew what would happen? If she was good at it, she might succeed in calling her mate back from the dead! Or even better, she could reverse the sun and the moon and go back to before her emotional attacks began! But for now, she was just going to try maybe one or two "easy" spells. Things could not get any worse, could they?

'"Wren frantically dug the bark slates up from the mound of dirt in her old den! She was full of determination and a desire to fix everything! She read the first spell and nothing happened. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all. Clearing her mind and focusing as hard as she possibly could, Wren read the spell again. In an instant, she was transported to the base of a waterfall, which just happened to be the nearest source of water. Wren was only beginning with her newfound profession, so she was unable to figure out how to transport herself back to her old den. Thus, she simply walked back to the den.

"'Before long, Wren was very much deeper into black magic than she had ever intended to be. It was almost like a medicine for her, or something that seemed to ease the pain of her lost mate! With each newly mastered spell, she felt like she was one paw-step closer to being reunited with her love!

'"The saddest thing is that Wren never intended to be a "pure evil" witch. All she was trying to do was get her life back. Unfortunately, the early Western Pack wolves did not see her in this "loving witch" way. Parents believed that she was a horrible influence on their young puppies because Wren would occasionally show some of the pups a bit of her magic in order to amuse them. This in turn got some of the young wolves wishing to be a wizard or witch when they grew up "just like the nice lady Wren." Soon, the pack leader had Wren banished, telling her that her magic was a bad influence on the newly founded Western Pack. This caused Wren to become enraged! She had now lost her life, her mate AND her home! From this day on, Wren was underground, practicing her wolf-witchcraft and dark magic in small ways. It is said that she is now a ghost witch and every now and then employs her magic to gain revenge on the Western Pack. Wren was an evil witch even though it was not her original intention. And on Halloween, both day and night, she is at her peak in her practice of black magic!'

"After this," Shakey finished, "I was pretty much 'weirded out,' so I just thanked the wolf for the story and went on my way."

"That… is really freaky!" Humphrey concluded.

"Do you, um, think that, you know, the Wicked Wolf Witch of the West is going to do anything wicked or scary today?" Lilly asked with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, Lillsie," Garth comforted. "It's just a little Halloween story. The witch isn't real, so she can't hurt any of us." Garth was not really sure about this, but he hated to see Lilly worried over something. In the depths of his heart, he really was nervous that the witch might be real and that she might be out to hurt someone… like him… or Lilly!

"Yeah, it's just a story," Kate said trying to make the mood lighter. "You know, someone just made it up for fun to tell on Halloween… like whoever it was that told that old wolf Shakey met."

"Let's just all not worry about and go enjoy the rest of the day," Garth suggested.

The five wolves agreed to this and quickly set off in search of something that would take their minds off of the rather scary story they had just heard…

BUT THEY WERE REALLY IN FOR A "TRICK OR TREAT" EXPERIENCE LATER THAT NIGHT!

**Author's Note: Like I said, I'll have the next chapter up VERY quickly! I would wait to post the story until I had it ready, but I wanted you guys to go ahead and get a good background and then have the next chapter shortly afterwards. And we're running out of time for Halloween!**

**Please review. Let me know if you think this is a cool idea since today is Halloween and how you think the next chapter, which will be the last, will turn out! Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Warning! I think this chapter might change the story to an M rating! It is scary and a bit horrific. If you would be reading it as an M story anyway, go ahead and read. If you think this story needs to be changed to an M, please tell me and I will do it. **

**In other news, this chapter is the longest I've ever written! We're pushing 4,000 words with this author's note!**

Chapter Two

Humphrey and Kate and then Garth and Lilly had passed the day very slowly, hardly a word being spoken due to the creepy story that possessed their minds! No matter how hard they tried, no matter what happy topic they tried to start a conversation about, their minds kept coming back to the same question: was the Wicked Wolf Witch real? And would she strike tonight?

It seemed like an evil eternity, but eventually, the endless day became an endless night with a large and somewhat orange full moon hung low in the sky. Lilly kept as close to Garth as possible now that the darkness was invading the Western Pack's territory. As much as he tried to act brave and confident that nothing would happen, Garth was forced to inwardly admit that he was truly scared of what might be hiding in the darkness tonight. He kept as close to Lilly as possible, to protect her, of course, but also because he was really afraid of being found by the witch… ALONE, AND WITHOUT ANYONE TO HEAR HIS SCREAMS!

"Garthy," Lilly began using her nickname for Garth as the two were strolling around the territory, "how certain are you that the witch isn't real?"

Garth hesitated to answer this question. He started stuttering. "Uh, daaa… Well, you know, I guess I'd say, but the… bleb…"

Lilly turned her head to the side in an attempt to make sense of Garth's gibberish. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"What? With me?!" Garth exclaimed putting on the "tough guy" act for his omega. "No way! It's just Halloween! I mean there's nothing to worry about… Right?"

Lilly smirked and nodded her head. She knew that her mate was trying to act tough, and she thought it was quite adorable, so she played along. "Yeah, you're right. Nothing to worry about."

SLAM! Garth ran straight into Humphrey head first!

"OW! My… head!" Humphrey complained. Then, he looked up and saw who he had run into. "Garth?!" he said with surprise and curiosity.

"Yeah, it's me, Coyote," Garth responded using his nickname for Humphrey. "It's me as sure as this pain in my head I've got now."

"Whoops! Sorry about that," Humphrey apologized.

"No problem," Garth rubbed his head with his paw as he said this.

"Humphrey, what are you doing out here? And where's Kate?" Lilly asked.

"She's hiding in the bushes," Humphrey gestured over to a cluster of bushes barely visible in the dark as he too rubbed his head.

"I'm not hiding!" Kate exclaimed stepping out into the open. "I was watching behind us in case the witch decided to show up, remember? And I just happened to be stepping through the bushes while you were ahead of me!" Kate honestly stated.

"Whatever Babe," Humphrey said. Kate rolled her eyes at this.

"So, what are you guys doing out here?" Garth repeated Lilly's question as his headache finally ceased.

"We're doing what you're doing: making sure the witch isn't sneaking around, of course!" Kate informed the couple.

"Alrighty then," Garth gulped. "Let's just, you know, make sure she's not sneaking around together… IN VERY CLOSE GROUPS OF FOUR!"

"But wait… There's only four of us here," Humphrey said after counting up himself, Kate, Garth, and Lilly.

"Exactly," said Garth.

"Aw, what's the matter big, strong alpha," Humphrey seized the opportunity to tease the male wolf. "Are you scared of a widdle witchy?"

"NO! Ah ha ha! Are you?" Garth quickly responded with a nervous smile.

"Oh look! The full moon is really creepy tonight!" Humphrey said changing the subject as quickly as possible. Kate laughed at Humphrey's quick but dumb evasion.

"Okay boys! Let's just get on with it," Lilly halted the argument much to everyone's surprise. She was an omega, and thus responsible for keeping the peace, but she was rarely the one to jump into the middle of an argument and cool things down.

The four wolves started walking off towards the rising full moon. Every single one of them was constantly glancing in a new direction, ensuring that there was not a wolf witch trying to sneak up on them. About an hour later, the wolves were actually finding that they were calming down and might be able to get some sleep after all.

"We've been walking for an hour and haven't seen anything unusual," Kate stated.

"Yeah. For Halloween, that is!" Humphrey emphasized.

"Come on Humphrey! Kate's right. We've seen nothing," Garth supported. "Why don't we all just go back home and desperately try to get sleep even though we all know it is physically impossible?"

"I've got a better idea," Humphrey started. "Why don't we find the witch on our own?"

"WHAT?!" Garth exclaimed. "That's asking for trouble, really."

"Come on! Think about it, Mr. Alpha," Humphrey entertained. "You know that in the world you are either hunted or hunting. Why don't we just start hunting? Then we won't be that scared if she just pops out at us."

"I see his logic," Lilly stated.

"Alright Humphrey. You're making sense," Garth said cheerfully. "We'll start hunting…"

"STAYING CLOSE, RIGHT?!" Humphrey interrupted.

"Absolutely!" Garth assured him.

A few minutes later, Garth's nose was leading the group. Suddenly, he stopped. "Guys. What does a witch smell like?"

"I don't know," Kate, Lilly and Humphrey said all at once.

"Okay, forget the nose then," Garth said as he lifted his head up from the ground and started walking like the dignified alpha he was.

OUT OF NOWHERE, AN OLD FEMALE'S VOICE WITH A SINISTER RING TO IT SCREAMED OUT, "TRICK OR TREAT!" IN AN INSTANT, A CLOUD OF SMOKE AND FIRE SHOT UP SO CLOSE TO THE FOUR WOLVES THAT THEY COULD FEEL ITS DEMONIC HEAT! A JET BLACK WOLF, WITH GREEN EYES THAT COULD STARE INTO EVEN THE MOST THICK-SKINNED WOLF'S SOUL, MATERIALISED!

Garth, Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey all simultaneously froze in pure fear as they stared into the hypnotizing eyes of the Wicked Wolf Witch Wren!

"OH DEAR GOSH! SHE IS REAL!" Humphrey screamed!

"You got that right, my pretty!" Wren yelled her eyes staring straight into Humphrey's eyes. Without a warning, the witch screamed out "DEFLUO!" and gave a sharp nod of her head. In a split second all four wolves were gathered into scourging hot flames.

The helpless wolves could do nothing while trapped in the flames. The flames were incredibly hot and the alphas and omegas felt like their fur was on fire! Surprisingly, neither of them had singed fur when the flames cleared.

Wren had transported all four of the wolves into her den. She stared at each and every one of them now, making each one feel like he or she was being looked at individually by the eyes of some terrible flesh devouring monster! Now, Wren yelled out another set of strange words, "Constringo! Constrixi! Constrictum!" Then, she held up both of her front paws and pushed them outward towards either side of the den! With that single motion, Garth and Humphrey were flung to one wall of the den by some invisible force while Lilly and Kate were jerked over to the opposite side of the den. The four wolves were held in place against the wall by each of their limbs, completely unable to get free!

"What's going on?!" Lilly screamed out in fear! "What is this?!"

"Oh, poor baby," the witch said approaching Lilly. "Are my devious bonds too tight? TOO BAD!" And with that being said, the witch pushed against the air with her paw again, making whatever invisible force was holding Lilly captive tighten on her, slowly beginning to cut off her blood circulation.

"LEAVE LILLY ALONE!" Garth yelled out to the other side of the den. He would not see his mate played with by such a wicked creature.

The witch glanced over her shoulder at Garth. Muttering a single and inaudible word, she teleported herself to the other side of the den in a green and black mist. "Oh my," she stated. "You must be good ole lover boy!" The witch stared deep into Garth's eyes at this, and somehow, Garth felt her inside of his mind! "Your Lillsie will be fine (maybe), if you shut up and behave…. Garth!" Garth then felt the witch exit his mind.

"You know my name?!" Garth marveled.

"Oh yeah!" the witch said. "I'm a witch, what do you expect?! Some clueless old lady with a pointy hat that owns a black cat?"

Garth opened his mouth to speak, but the witch shut it by staring into his eyes and closing her own mouth.

"Hush up there, Handsome. I don't have time for chit chat!"

"Why don't you just tell us what you want with us?" Kate begged. "We never did anything to you!"

Humphrey looked across the room into Kate's eyes. She looked pitiful and helpless, and Humphrey saw fear, sadness and uncertainty in her eyes. When Kate's eyes came over and met his, he mouthed out the words "I love you."

"THEY'LL BE NONE OF THAT HERE!" the witch screamed with fury and rage knowing exactly what Humphrey had said even though she could not see his mouth and did not hear a sound. "I LOST THAT YEARS AGO! DON'T REMIND ME OF MY LOSSES OR YOU MIGHT HAVE A FEW OF YOUR OWN!" With this final statement, the witch gestured over to Kate.

"Wren, please," Lilly pleaded as her ghostly bonds drew in tighter on her limbs. "I can't feel anything…"

Wren looked over at Lilly and smiled. She was feasting off of the suffering that was emitting from Lilly. She had all four of her little toys right where she wanted them!

"Listen up boys!" the witch said turning back to the side that Garth and Humphrey were bound to. "I have an amazing spell that I've cooked up in my little caldron." Garth and Humphrey turned over to their right side, the back of the den, and looked at a caldron filled with green, boiling liquid. What was really creepy was that the caldron was resting on nothing but the molecules of thin air! "The spell will only work on Halloween night under a full moon!" the witch continued. "It's my chance to take one of your lives and souls in order to restore the life that I lost to the demonic forces that started giving me those terrible attacks!"

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T TAKE HUMPHREY'S SOUL?!" Kate shouted out!

"Shut up, baby doll!" Wren yelled over to Kate.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO HUMPHREY!" Kate fought the witch verbally.

"Orrr… Garth…" Lilly said now struggling under a new bond that was tightening around her delicate neck.

"That's it!" Wren yelled. She waved her right and left paws in some strange synchronized motion and then pointed at Kate. A bright green light shot out of her and zapped Kate turning her into… a porcupine. When Wren saw what she had done, she exclaimed, "SHOOT! The toad spell is not working again! Never can get that one down!"

"Okay, I'm scared now!" Humphrey said as he realized what Wren might mess up with a larger spell like the one she was about to attempt.

"Shut it, Worthless, or you're NEXT!" Wren yelled in Humphrey's face. Humphrey whimpered when she called him "Worthless."

Garth looked over at Lilly and saw how much she was struggling on the still slowly tightening bonds. His heart started to crack as he watched her. It wouldn't be long before it broke straight in two pieces.

"Alright wimps! Here's the deal!" Wren began. "I need one of your worthless bodies to get my mate, Aaron, back from the dead! In about eight minutes, it will be midnight! The spell will take six minutes for the transferal to be complete and it must be done right at the stroke of midnight as Halloween ends!"

"Wait, transferal?" Garth questioned.

"I'm going to suck one of your souls out so I can put Aaron's soul back in your body. You're switching places with him. He comes here, and you go to… Wherever he went."

Humphrey swallowed hard when he heard this. "I really hope he isn't THERE!"

"Who knows where he is!" Wren said with a sinister smile. "Now, the question is which one of you do I choose. Let's see… We've got Worthless on the left, and Worthless on the right. So many decisions! But I think I'm going to go with you, the sexy one!" Wren placed one of her demonic claws on Garth's heart as she said this.

Garth gazed into the eyes of pure evil! "You can't take my soul! It's my life and my life is Lilly's!"

"Well, I could put Aaron in her body, but that would be really awkward if you really think about why I'm doing this. Idiot!"

Garth whimpered at this. He looked over at Lilly, who was now suffering more than ever. A soft tear slipped out of each of his eyes. Not only was this maniac going to steal his soul, she was hurting his mate, his friends, and his self-confidence.

"I'm wasting time! If the spell is not begun in the next minute and a half, it will be too late!" With that the witch began to chant words in some foreign and dark language that neither of the wolves, or the new porcupine, could understand. She waved her paws back and forth and began to stir the green liquid in the caldron.

While the witch was doing this, the three wolves and one porcupine suddenly noticed the room beginning to look strange. The floor seemed like it was sinking down, making it look like the witch was walking on air and that the alphas and omegas were bound high up on the wall of some shaft. And then it began to look like the entire den was tilting towards the back. Finally, there was no gravity. The liquid in the witch's caldron floated straight up into the air, and the wolves felt a feeling of confinement in a weightless environment. All this time, the room continued to have a sinking floor that strangely never got any further away than ten feet below the wolves' feet.

"The spell is ready!" Wren exclaimed with eyes of pure hatred staring straight into Garth's inner body! "Say good-by to that gorgeously sexy, alpha male figure of yours! It's Aaron's body now!"

Garth looked at the witch's eyes which had now turned to orange. And then everything started feeling really weird. Garth lost his sense of feeling first followed by his taste, smell, hearing and then his sense of sight! But somehow, Garth could still see. He looked around the den and saw… HIS OWN BODY! The body that had once been his earthly home and dwelling place was growing more and more limp as he slowly slipped out of it. As this was happening, he felt the presence of another being. It was Aaron, the crazed witch's mate! Garth could see outside of his body, yet he was still mostly inside of it. Suddenly, the part of him that was still inside of his body felt the presence of Aaron. It was a battle of which spirit would win the body, and thanks to the witch's sinister magic, Aaron was winning! Little by little, Garth was losing his body. He looked over across the room and saw Lilly, tears streaming down her face as she watched the life of her mate being literally sucked away. He looked over to the caldron and saw the wicked witch, smiling with evil joy as she saw Garth floating away. The witch was winning, and the battle was ending.

Meanwhile, as Lilly watched Garth's life draining, she realized that she loved him a whole lot more than she thought she did. And in a split second, Lilly "woke up" deciding that Garth was not going now! _Garth, I love you so much. Please! Don't! Go!_ she said focusing her mind on Garth's spirit wherever it may be.

It was thirty seconds to midnight and Garth was almost gone. He took one last look at Lilly, with spiritual tears flowing down his spiritual cheeks. It was really over. The witch had won after all. It really wasn't fair how the witch did lose her perfect life to some demonic attacks, which "forced" her to crush the life of another female and take the life away from a male just so she could be happy. But it was this very fact that defined the witch as evil. Only some heartless moron would truly be selfish enough to make herself happy by making another miserable. All of these things quickly flashed through Garth's waning mind, and he realized that he and Lilly had the true love here, not Wren and Aaron. Something that was hidden from Wren's story must have made her forget her true love with Aaron. Maybe that was why Aaron had died, because Wren had fallen out of love with him. But who was Garth to judge them? His opinion would not matter in ten seconds.

With a final look at Lilly, Garth felt himself literally slipping out of the world. Before he left, he felt something enter his mind… IT WAS LILLY! And she said through the power of her mind which was so full of love _Garth, I love you so much. Please! Don't! Go!_ These mental words gave Garth supernatural strength that he never knew he had! He now realized that the only reason that Wren's powers worked on him was because he believed that she was a magical witch who could control others! If he refused to allow her to use him as a little toy, then she would be powerless! With five seconds until midnight, Garth gathered all his strength and thought so hard with his mind that everyone in Wren's den heard his thoughts: _I will not be in your control! WITH THE POWER OF MY TRUE LOVE, I BREAK THROUGH THIS BARRIER!_

Garth was suddenly back in his own body and in complete control of it! Whatever bonds that had been holding him were now powerless to him! He was free. Free to avenge his love and save Lilly. Garth rushed at the witch, who was till in mid-spell, and pounced on her, bringing her to the ground with his paw holding him down!

"GET OFF ME YOU FOOL! YOU'RE RUINING MY SPELL… OH SHOOT!" The witch realized that Garth, the wolf she had been working the spell on, was on top of her and that it was now five seconds past midnight. Halloween was over, and the spell had failed! Who knew when the next full moon on a Halloween night would be? For now, the witch knew she was finished. "I suppose you're going to try and kill me now," she stated in her evil voice. "Well, you can't kill me. I cast a spell on myself almost a hundred years ago that made me into a ghost witch. Technically, I'm already dead."

"I don't want to kill you," Garth said. "I want to show you what love is really like. I'm going to give you a second chance."

"At switching out your soul?" Wren questioned Garth, completely dumbfounded.

"No. I want you to live the life you never had," Garth said. "I'm going to cast a spell, not using demons or black magic, however. Instead, I'm going to use love."

"Look here, Worthless," the witch said still under Garth, "I tried to fix my love life years ago and I failed. Besides, love doesn't work with black magic."

"What about white magic?" Garth asked.

The witch stared at Garth, with complete regret in her eyes. "I… Never thought about giving that a try. I thought I wouldn't be able to do it because I'd already failed at love."

"Maybe we can help," Garth suggested, looking over at Lilly, who's bounds were loosening back to where they had started, and Humphrey.

"Alright," Wren agreed.

Garth then went over Wren's spells with her. Wren, of course, was the only one that could read them because she had the witch blood in her, but Garth helped her out with her motives and focus. A few minutes later, Wren mixed and matched spells and eventually had one that would send her into the past about a day before she began having her emotional fits. Garth and Wren read the spell together. In a flash of white and blue Wren was whisked away and Garth found himself back in his own den sometime in the midmorning.

Garth looked around him. Lilly was lying right by his side. The alpha snuggled up close to his sweet omega in order to keep her warm from the chilly fall weather. When Lilly finally did awake, she looked into Garth's eyes and smiled. Then Garth said, "Quite an adventure with Wren, huh?"

Lilly stared straight into Garth's eyes, clearly confused for some reason on what he was saying. And then, she shattered Garth's world by asking, "Who's Wren?"

Epilogue:

The spell that Wren cast was a complex spell that did several things. First of all, it sent her back into the past, back to the days when the Western Pack was just getting started. Wren landed in the day before she began having her attacks. Hundreds of years later, when Garth and Lilly were born, there was no story of a Wicked Wolf Witch of the Western Pack. Thus, Wren was successful at fixing her life.

Garth was with Wren when she cast the spell. Because he chanted it with her, he was spared from the change in the reality around him. If we start when Wren fixed her life and fast forward to when Garth was born, we find that Garth has no knowledge of what happened. But on the Halloween where Wren attacked the four wolves, Garth's memory of what happened is restored to him because that is the day that he came back to after chanting the spell with Wren, and he remembers everything that he lived out regarding Wren in the alternate timeline. Other than the fact that Wren and her magic spells were removed from the fixed timeline, everything stays the same. In the end, then, only Wren and Garth had knowledge of what truly happened on Halloween night!

The moral: Don't hunt a witch. She! Will! Find! YOU!

Actually, the real moral is "Love is stronger than the forces of evil" but the other one is good too!

**Author's Note: WOW! That's something I never would have thought would end up coming from my head! Or maybe I did think it would come. Oh well! I hope you all enjoyed this story! Please don't forget to tell me if you think it needs to be changed to the M rating. I really feel the whole "Soul Switching" scene was kind of horrific.**

**Review and let me know if you liked this! And no, my writing style is not changing to this. This was simply for Halloween entertainment and a little lesson on love… and apparently wolf witches. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
